Talk:Sergius Turrianus (Skyrim)/Archive 1
It seems it's possible for his fetch subquests to send you to dead NPCs, thus making them impossible to complete. He sent me to talk to Arivanya in Windhelm after I had completed the Blood on the Ice quest. Given that she is one of The Butcher's victims, it is impossible to talk to her, and impossible to finish the mission. I tried spawning her with console commands, but she didn't have any dialog options. I'd assume the same issue could come up with many NPCs, so it'd be nice to have a workaround for it. i think this page is pretty illaborate for a minor character, it definatly is not a stub Sergius Turrianus and Sergius Turrianus This article is all over the place because there are two NPCs with this name: *Sergius Turrianus was a blacksmith encountered in the Knights of The Nine official DLC in Oblivion. *Sergius Turrianus is an enchanter found in the College of Winterhold in Skyrim. Is this the same person? Is it supposed to be? Is he 200-something years old? Perhaps two people in Tamriel have the same name and were born a hundred or more years apart? Maybe they just recycled his name? Can we even answer these questions with any certainty? Known Facts: *Oblivion: Male Imperial, Blacksmith for the Knights of the Nine, Young Appearance. *Skyrim: Male Imperial, Enchanter for the College of Winterhold, Old Appearance, Expert Enchanting Trainer, Wrote the Book "Enchanter's Primer." Please chime in with your thoughts as to whether this article should be split, because they are two different people, or kept together because they are the same person --PacifistFist (talk) 17:03, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Thoughts It seems like they are two different characters especially because of the 200 year difference. It seems to make sense to split it because the two characters don't really have anything in common. EverdarkRaven (talk) 17:36, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your view. I'm leaning heavily toward these two being separate people with the same name. I don't know if Bethesda reused the name for a reason or not. What you said made me think, what they do have in common is a name and race, what they don't is everything else. Theoretically, his backstory would then be that he was a blacksmith for a Knightly order, moved to Skryim, gave up smthing, joined a mage's college and became an expert enchanter and wrote a book on enchanting. That seems farfetched, to say the least. --PacifistFist (talk) 02:33, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I believe that Bethesda wanted him to be the same person but did not thoroughly think the age difference through and take in consideration that he would be 200 years old. Besides being a blacksmith in Oblivion he also was a mage, which he has continued to be in Skyrim. I do however think that they should be split because the info about his character in Oblivion is irrelevant to the one in Skyrim and could confuse some people. IOwnDaily (talk) 00:27, February 3, 2012 (UTC) It's quite possible they're the same person. Who's to say he didn't get turned into a vampire, decide to learn enchanting to expand his blacksmithing skills by enchanting the things he creates, then got cured before the Dragonborn met him. Not saying it's probable. Just that it is a possible theory. Gilathir (talk) 06:20, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Bugs? I wasnt able to give him the requested item for him to enchant because once I went into the college he was lying dead in his bed. Now the item (Melaran's Gold Ruby Necklace) is permanently in my inventory. Anyone ever hear of this glitch? 360 Wrathof3nigma (talk) 13:19, September 1, 2012 (UTC) I for one seem to be unable to give him the requested lesser soul gems. LolaLaserguns (talk) 23:06, February 2, 2012 (UTC) @LolaLaserguns - This might be the case if you have not completed far enough through the main College of Winterhold quest line. There have been some dialog bugs that I have found if I was in the middle of main quest lines that did not fix themselves untill I completed further through them. Hope this helps. IOwnDaily (talk) 00:26, February 3, 2012 (UTC)